


An Apology

by Dark Amethyst (KPellinore)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPellinore/pseuds/Dark%20Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about regret, from Nephrite-sama to Naru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

 

Torment and turmoil. Tears and blinding pain.  
My body and our hearts, awash in blood.  
Yet I'd redouble all my agony,  
To take from your mind every shred of me.

A finer friend than I deserved to know.  
The honour of your love - beyond my bearing.  
Your heart - the purist white in my dark world,  
Now sullied, blackened by my filthy touch.

The shattering of hope and innocence.  
The ruin of your castles in the air.  
Your fragile dreams of Love forever fouled  
By me, cruel bringer of the ugly truth.

An evil in me deeper than I dreamed  
To take so kind and trusting soul as you  
And use and hurt you so atrociously.  
To love you when I knew it could not be.

My final, sinful, selfish, monstrous crime  
Not yet content in tearing out your heart...  
I dared to beg you never me forget,  
As if your sorrow I'd immortalize.

Words, once spoken, will not be called back.  
My heartless actions cannot be undone.  
But could you hear one further word from me...  
I'd beg you now - forgive me and forget.


End file.
